


A First of Many Colors

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto's excited to finally be bottoming for Gladio.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	A First of Many Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Way 51: Are you sure?  
> This takes place about 2-3 months after [Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193085) but this can be read separately. You don't really need any context, but the other bros asked Prompto to join their relationship, he dealt with some insecurities, and Ignis forbid Gladio from topping Prompto until now.

This is the first time Prompto has ever been happy that his parents are away. They are on one of their many business trips which means he is assured to have an evening alone with his largest boyfriend. 

Gladio and he are sitting on the couch pretending to look through movie choices. Or, Prompto is pretending at least. He has other plans and isn't doing a good job at hiding it with the way his hand keeps feeling up his boyfriend’s large thigh. 

Gladio laughs and clicks the tv off. “Woah, chocobo, I thought we were gonna chill first.”

Prompto blushes. "I...I'm just really excited for tonight because," he lowers his eyes in the way he knows Gladio finds adorable, "I want you to top me."

Gladio’s face lights up with excitement. “Are you sure?”

“Totally. I've been thinking about this for a week straight. I even asked Noctis what to expect and how best to prepare.”

"Well, let me tell you something. I've been thinking about it since you kissed me."

That confession does good things to his insides. "Good." Even though he rationally knew Gladio had just been holding off, he still had subconscious doubts from not being able to solidify their relationship this way yet. Now that he can, he’s as eager as a puppy at playtime and pounces into Gladio’s lap much like one. He can feel Gladio’s own eagerness in the way that he kisses him, as if he’s been caught without air and he’s desperately sucking in all that he can get. His large hands squeeze at the tops of his thighs and Prompto ruts their stirring erections together. 

Prompto’s muffled moan shifts into a whine when Gladio scoots him back. “No, if we are doing this, we’re doing it right.” 

Before Prompto can ask what he means, he’s already lifting him up to walk them into his bedroom. His hands support his rear and he kneads his cheeks and bounces him some on the way which lets Prompto’s clothed dick rub against his abominable muscles, noticeable even through his muscle shirt. How he got this lucky, he’ll never know.

A trill runs up his spine when Gladio drops him onto the bed and quickly climbs over to bracket him in. Prompto’s chest is tight with something he’s terrified he may lose if he doesn’t hold onto it. Expression soft, he feels over Gladio’s hard chest, feeling each muscle, before following the lines of his tattoo down his arms. He feels cornered, but in a way that makes him feel safe and where he’s meant to be. “You’re perfect,” Prompto coons, his attempt to lasso that feeling before it escapes him. 

“So are you.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are.” His kiss is still desparate but sweeter this time. When he’s done, he removes Prompto’s shirt to reveal the scattered freckles on his collarbone. “You’ve got all these beautiful freckles,” he pokes at a few of them. “Have you noticed they darken when you get worked up?” He bows down to kiss at two near his bellybutton. “You’ve picked this adorable hairstyle that looks like a chocobo. Your eyes are such a unique color. I don’t care how you see yourself. You’re just as striking as Noct and Iggy. You’re so receptive to all of our touches,” as if proving his point he cups Prompto’s cheek and smiles when he nuzzles into it. “You’ve loved us in every way you knew how for as long as I’ve known you. You’ve probably got the biggest heart out of everyone on Eos.”

“Gladio!” 

That feeling is swelling, and Prompto is this close to crying when Gladio tacks on, “Plus, you have the sexiest voice when it grows hoarse when you’re about to cum”

“N--no it doesn’t!”

Gladio chuckles. “We’ll see about that.”

He kisses around his belly again and undoes his fly. Prompto lifts his hips to help him remove his pants. Once they are off, Gladio lowers himself to his knees on the floor so that he is level to stare in awe at his already stretched hole. “Shit.” 

Prompto wiggles his hips so that the plug is better on display. “Like it? Noct thought it would help. Iggy monitored that I was I prepped well enough, so you don’t need to worry about him punishing you." 

Gladio places a wet kiss at the spot where his thigh and cheek meet. “Gods, I want you so bad.”

Prompto grins and stretches his arms out wide as if asking for a hug. “Take me then. I’m all yours.” 

He nudges the butt plug up into his walls once before twisting it out and tossing it somewhere on the bed. “Believe me, I will.”

The next thing Prompto knows, there is the feel of a wet tongue at his hole and Prompto keens. “What are you doing? Noct already got me ready.”

“Can never be too careful. Besides,” he lifts his face high enough for Prompto to see his smirk, “I like it.”

He goes to town eating him out to the point Prompto’s panting, cock red and dripping. “T--that’s enough,” he knocks at his face with his thighs. He can feel Glado’s smirk against his skin as he gives one last masterful suck for good measure, and fuck. Gladio definitely knows how to eat someone out. 

Prompto takes in some deep breaths trying to calm down so that he doesn’t lose it before they’ve already begun. 

"Gladio!" he whines. "I'm not gonna last."

“That good, huh?” 

“Mm.” He nods his head encouragingly. Noctis may hate Gladio’s inflated ego, but Prompto loves it. He can’t help it. 

“It’s all good. Just hold on.” He finally undresses himself, thankfully without a show (Prompto doesn’t think he can take it right now). “Since you’re so prepared, I assume you got lube and a condom?”

“Top dresser draw.”

He turns to get it giving Prompto a wonderful view of his tattoo and firm behind. Last time they’d been together he had walked him through fucking  _ him _ . His dick jolts at the memory. 

Gladio climbs back onto the bed and smears a generous amount of lube over his huge cock. Then finally, finally his cock is pushing at his walls. He enters him agonizingly slowly, as if he is the most precious thing and Prompto can hardly even feel a strain on his muscles thanks to it and his earlier preparation. Regardless, he can feel how large he is, that he’s fuller than ever before, and he  _ loves  _ it. As soon as he’s bottomed out, Prompto grips his shoulders. “You’re so big. I can’t believe it.”

“In a good way?”

“Astrals, yes. Move?” 

Gladio pulls out almost as slowly as he entered, but then he pushes back in with one fluid motion which manages to hit his prostate catching Prompto completely off-guard. He nearly screams, as overwhelmed as he is. Gladio doesn’t stop, repeating this precise thrust a few times. 

“Oh my gods!” Prompto finally manages between incoherent babbling noises. “Did Iggy tell you how to do that?”

Gladio smirks, definitely proud of himself. “Glad I was able to successfully garner that piece of knowledge.”

“I love him.”

“Hey, what about me?”

Prompto pulls him down into a long, deep kiss and Gladio rewards him with faster, harder thrusts that leave him breathless. Prompto runs his hands over Gladio’s back, and Gladio runs his over his sides, then his hips and stomach. Suddenly, he stops moving altogether.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asks, panicked. 

Gladio rises, blinking down at his hands. He moves just a bit, then gasps. “Holy shit.”

Prompto looks down to where he’s looking and blinks himself. “Is that?”

Instead of answering, Gladio takes his hand and forces it over the bulge in his stomach. He gives another thrust and the bulges moves with him. “Fuck.”

“Right?” Gladio moves his hand to the side to feel the bulge this time. Then he tests having their hands side by side. Their fingers thread over the bulge and Prompto’s pretty much lost it at this point.

“I’m gonna-” he cuts off, keening instead.

Gladio chuckles, brushing his face with his free hand. “There it is, the hoarseness.”

He so embarrassed it only makes it worse as he sputters just as hoarsely. Gladio saves him with a hungry kiss. “Let’s cum together, chocobo.”

He pushes Prompto’s hand down on his stomach so he’s mock feeling him up through the barrier of his body, then moves his own to jerk Prompto off for real. He may be better with his mouth than his hands, but he still knows how to get Prompto off better than he should and it only takes a few thrusts before his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave. He tugs Gladio closes just as he reaches his own orgasm and groans in that husky tone right by his ear. 

Prompto’s still for a long time just recovering. That feeling is still there in his chest. He wasn’t sure before, but now he doesn’t have a doubt in his mind. “Gladdy?”

“Yeah?” Gladio’s still inside him, just lying there poking freckles on his right arm.

“I love you.”

Gladio sits up on his arms to meet Prompto’s eyes. He looks at him for a moment before finally returning the sentiment in a tone so tender it breaks something in Prompto’s chest he hadn’t known was there. Prompto meets him halfway into a kiss. They kiss for what feels like hours, turning onto their sides at some point so that Gladio could pull out without having to move away to do so. 

“Thanks, Gladdy,” he finally breaks the long silence. “It finally feels for real.”

Luckily, Gladio seems to understand what he means and doesn’t force him to elaborate on his insecurities. “It’s always been real, chocobo. We’ve all loved you from the start.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, still don’t really get it though. I should be the one loving you, not the other way around.”

Gladio frowns. Prompto can tell he wants to give him a lecture but he’s grateful he doesn’t. And maybe that’s only because he doesn’t want to potentially ruin this beautiful first between them, but he can live with that. “We’ll just have to settle on it going both ways then.”

Prompto kisses his shoulder in appreciation.“Noct’s gonna flip knowing he missed this.”

"We’ll just have to show them next time then.”

Prompto smiles, squeezing him in a tight embrace. “Yeah, we will.”


End file.
